Time
by Pirate188
Summary: Abigail Time is just a normal girl. That is... until some mysterious man saying there are too many sorcerers in the world murdered her family. What will Time say about Abigail's destiny when she meets the all mighty Doctor Strange? Will he help her avenge her family? Will Abigail learn these mysterious powers that he has?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Doctor Strange has always been one of my favorite superheroes, but when his movie came out I just HAD to write a fanfic about him! So in this first chapter you won't see him, but in chapter two the main character will meet him. After that he will be in every single chapter. Cause he's awesome. And his cloak too, don't worry guys! ;)**

 **Anyway, I REALLY hope you enjoy and please comment if you like it, or if you have any suggestions/requests. I do take requests on what characters to add to my story! So yeah, please enjoy!**

Time. There really isn't a lot of it. If there was, my parents would still be alive. And my life wouldn't have taken this crazy turn. But, I guess time is actually a good thing. It gives you opportunities to be something more. And the opportunity to get revenge on the guy who murdered my family. But that's why I'm here. To warn you about this guy, if you are like me. To show you the things you could do if you have my power. This is my backstory.

It all started a month before my 17th birthday. My parents and two siblings and I were just enjoying a Saturday afternoon. Having a good time. There it is again. The word time. You see, this was the day I realized our time is limited. From the moment on that Saturday I saw that man, I instantly knew my life would change. I don't know how I knew. I just did.

Anyway, my family and I were in our back yard. My dad was busy barbecuing for lunch. My mom was stirring some lemonade. That's when I saw him. Standing outside our fence. Staring at us. Wearing some strange, dark green clothing. I was thinking Okay, that's weird. I wonder why he's doing that.

Sadly, I got my answer. Without asking for permission, he entered through our fence door and came towards my family. I walked over to my dad, not letting the man get out of my sight.

"Dad," I said. "A strange man just walked into our yard. I… I have a bad feeling about this…"

My dad gave me a confused glance, and then a look of recognition came to his face. As if he knew what was going on.

"Abigail, stay here. I.. Have to go say something to your mother real quick," my dad told me, then walked over to my mom.

As they were doing that I realized I lost track of where the man went. I looked over to my parents. They were discussing something that I couldn't quite make out, but they seemed worried. Who was this man that got them so worked up? I thought.

Then I saw the man again. Before I could warn my parents, he stood right before them. What happened next was blurry. Things happened so quickly, I couldn't remember them….

And I'm not sure if I really want to remember…

I looked back at the scene. I couldn't believe my eyes. It seemed as if… The guys was… summoning… fire or something. As if he was doing magic. But magic wasn't real….. was it?

I felt so helpless. I watched as my parents were engulfed in flames. Before I saw them perish, I'll always remember what my mom said to me.

"Abigail, go! Find the sorcerer!"

And then the words I heard the man mutter.

"There are too many sorcerers in the world."

And just like that, my parents were gone. I didn't start crying then of course. Adrenaline filled my body. I HAD to find my two younger siblings before he hurt them too. Then I heard a scream and a little boy crying, then it stopped. I knew they were also dead.

I thought the man was going to kill me too, with his strange magic, but then he did something quite unexpected. He stared at me then turned away.

"Your time will come," he said. Time. My time.

He then summoned this portal looking thing and disappeared. And that was the last I saw of him. At least for a few years…

Grief stricken, I wasn't sure what to do next. I had no other relatives. Where would I go? Then my mother's last words came back to me.

 _Abigail, go! Find the sorcerer!_

But what did she mean by that? Did my parents know something I didn't? Was I going crazy or did I really just see some magic. And that man… he was dangerous. I really had no clue what was going on. So I did the most reasonable thing: I ran about 5 blocks away to where I thought would be safer, then I sat down and started crying. I know I was 17 and most people probably wouldn't see me as a sensitive person, but when you see your whole family being killed by some wacko- you'd be kinda heartless not to cry. And I also didn't know what to do next. I had no idea who or where this mysterious sorcerer was. I didn't even know where to find him. And I couldn't ask for help either. I mean, who would you go to, to look for some magic person. The police would think I'm crazy. Any normal citizen would laugh at me and think I was mental. So yeah- my options were very limited.

I decided that somehow, I would find that sorcerer. I would ask him for help. Surely, someone had to know who he was, and WHERE he was. With luck, he would be here in New York City. I mean, surely my mom would tell me if he was somewhere else, right?

So I began my journey. And it wasn't an easy one either. When the man had killed my siblings with that fire, he had also succeeded in burning down my house. So now things weren't looking to good for me. No family. No house. No belongings. And no clue where to start.

But if I wanted to avenge my parents, I would have to find whoever this guy was.

And just hope that he could help me.


	2. Brief Introduction

**Hi again! I'm glad I was able to get this chapter done and posted before it got too late (I live in Italy), and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! I just want to thank everyone who commented on this story, followed, and favorited my story! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! So yeah, please comment if you like this story or have any suggestions/future chapter ideas. If there is a character in the Marvel universe you would like me to include, pleas e let me know! I will respond ASAP! So yeah.. Enjoy the ride!**

Before my family was murdered, I never knew how bad being homeless really was. For the past 2 months, I had been living in the streets, parks, alleyways. Really anywhere I could find that looked mostly safe. And somehow I found food. You might be thinking 'If you are 17 now, why can't you just get a freaking job?'

Well let me answer that for you:

First of all, everything I owned was burnt and lost. That meant I didn't have my idea, driver's license, birth certificate, nothing. I also had just my one pair of clothes and no money to get new clothes. Which meant if I signed up for a job interview, I would look so untidy and… well.. You get the gist.

Everyday for the past two months, I had been out, sitting in the street, begging. Begging for money, begging for food. A few people were kind enough give me a hot dog, slice of pizza, or some fresh water. Others gave me some money. And then there were the snobby rich people who acted like me, along with the other homeless people, didn't exist.

I honestly didn't think searching for this mysterious sorcerer would be so hard. Even if I did stumble across wherever he lived, it's not like I knew he was there. Or she.

So you guys might be tired of me complaining about street life, but I promise there is a reason I'm telling you all of this. And it's because I was begging for money, that I found this sorcerer.

So one day, I was out and about, hoping for some food and money. It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and even though there were people everywhere, I was having no luck. Then suddenly, this man dressed in a business suit walked over to me.

"You look kinda young to be begging for food," he said.

I laughed. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. But let's just say time hasn't been very kind to me lately."

He man chuckled back, and took out a ten dollar bill. I was very glad. Usually people weren't that generous with money. He handed it to me and said, "You have a nice day now."

Right before he got the chance to walk away, a police officer ran over to us looking anxious and in a hurry.

"Everyone, clear out of here, now!"

People surrounding me were confused on why we had to do this. Was there an emergency or something? No one wanted to have to confront the officer though, so they all walked away, acting like nothing had happened. Then the officer came over to me.

"Kid, get out of here NOW!"

I gave him a glare and was about to walk away (I didn't want to get into any trouble and have him look at my files or anything), when I heard several people scream. I turned around to see what the commotion was about. I wasn't even sure what I was seeing. There were some weird shadowing figures surrounding a few people. The smarter people were running away from them. Me; I stayed exactly where I was. Not because of fear, but of curiosity. These creatures seemed out of this world. Such as in, they seemed magical. Well not magical, but the type of creature a wizard would deal with. Or sorcerer…

So naturally I stood in the danger zone, waiting to see if Mr. sorcerer would by any chance, come out and fight whatever these things were.

Blessed luck- my wish got answered very soon. A man wearing strange clothing (kind of similar to the clothing the guy who murdered my family wa swearing) and a red cape appeared literally out of nowhere. He certainly looked like he could be the sorcerer I was looking for.

My mind raced. After two months searching for this guys, this could be him, right in front of me. (Well more like 60 feet away, but eh. Same difference.)

The man in the red cape (or cloak. Again, same difference) did this crazy weird thing where he summoned some bright energy or something and shot it at the creatures, making them turn into… dust? Okay…..

I thought the creatures were all gone, after he got rid of them, but two more of the creatures reformed out of their dust. I was really confused now. I pretty sure once you die or turn into dust, you stay dead (or you stay dust). This seemed to defying the laws of nature. But then again, I had no clue how these things worked. And by that I mean both nature and the monster things.

This time, cape dude seemed to be whispering some words under his breath and coasted another spell thing at the shadow creatures. He stayed standing there for a moment, as if making sure they would stay dead. Then he turned around. So he was facing me. He gave me a strange glance, as if knowing what I was thinking or something. He then walked over to me.

I was kind of nervous right now. I had just seen this guy do magic, and wasn't sure if he was evil like the other guy or not. First, I would make sure he really was the guy I was looking for. I took a deep breath.

"Are.. Are you the sorcerer I'm looking for?"

The man looked slightly confused, but then a look of realization came to his face. Then he spoke to me.

"Ah, Abigail Time. Yes, I am the sorcerer your mother told you to find."

I was very confused now. "H.. How… Did you know my name and that other stuff."

The man ignored me. I thought he was about to bow and introduce himself, but instead he stuck out a hand.

"Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. Protector of the earth from mystical threats. Nice to meet you Miss Time."

Okayyy… So his name was Doctor Strange. What a STRANGE name! (Pun intended.). I started laughing. Which by the way, now that I look at it, really was embarrassing. I just had to ruin that moment by laughing.

When I calmed down, I was ready for some answers. "Why did my mom want me to find you? If you know so much, who was that guy who mur…. murdered my family…? How can you help me? What were those shadow things? What's going on?"

Doctor Strange chuckled a bit. " Well, that's a lot of questions."

He looked around. A bunch of citizens were staring at us like we were aliens or something.

"I will answer any questions you have, but this isn't the right place to do it. Do you trust me?"

I thought for a second. "I'm.. not sure. I just met you. But if you know the answers to all of my questions, and my parents trusted you enough to want me to find you… I guess I kind of have to trust you."

"Perfect. Now come with me."

And with that, he opened up a portal thing and went through it. I stood there wondering if I was supposed to go in, when his hand came back through the portal and beckoned me to follow.

I sighed.

"Well, I guess this will be an adventure."

 **Thanks again for reading! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but this next week will be very busy for me. I have a lot of projects with school, and then I'm going to Spain for Thanksgiving. Hmm... Maybe I could write the next chapter when I'm on the plane? Anyway, see you next time!**


	3. A STRANGE day

**Hey guys! I thought for sure I wouldn't have time to write chapter 3 before my trip to Spain, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE COMMENT! I'd LOVE to hear from you! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **ps. This chapter is in Doctor Strange's point of view. There will be more chapters like this, don't worry. ;)**

Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange sighed. He wasn't having the best of days. First thing in the morning, Wong asked him to help look for a book that had gone missing in his library. And after they spent 5 hours searching for it, they found it inside Wong's desk. And now there were the vampires. Strange had heard about vampires. He'd even faced them before. Only… Last time the vampires had turned to dust when light shone upon them. Now, for some strange reason, the creatures were able to survive in broad daylight. So now, Doctor Strange had to not just kill the vampires, but find out why they could appear during the day. These two things may not seem like a big deal to you, but YOU try to be the Sorcerer Supreme. It ain't easy.

Fighting the vampires was easy. Until they decided the sun was okay to be in and they reformed. Stephen could not figure out how they were, again, doing this in the bright day light. It was possible a spell had been cast upon the creatures. Dracula was probably up to this, Stephen thought. He had caused trouble many times before…

After Strange found a spell that made the vampires disappear for good, he thought he would have the rest of the day off. Yeah- Not so much.

When he was done fighting, he spotted a girl, not 60 or so feet away from him. She seemed to be a beggar- her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess. Stephen wondered why such a young girl would be living out in the streets. So he approached her. He looked into her mind and soul, and saw what he needed to saw. It only took about one second for him to see everything. He knew who she was, how she lived, her thoughts, and secrets of her past.

When the girl (who's name was Abigail Time) saw Doctor Strange, she immediately started talking to him.

"Are.. Are you the sorcerer I'm looking for?"

At first, Doctor Strange was confused by her question, until he remembered how her mother told her to seek him.

"Ah, Abigail Time. Yes, I am the sorcerer your mother told you to find."

Abigail looked very confused. "H.. How… Did you know my name and that other stuff."

The doc ignored her. Then he suck out his hand in a gesture to greet her.

"Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. Protector of the earth from mystical threats. Nice to meet you Miss Time."

Abigail started laughing. Strange, of course, knew what she was thinking. She thought his last name, Strange was hilarious. Yeah, he'd never heard that one before. *wink * wink

When she stopped giggling, she seemed ready to ask a million questions. "Why did my mom want me to find you? If you know so much, who was that guy who mur…. murdered my family…? How can you help me? What were those shadow things? What's going on?" Abigail asked.

Doctor Strange chuckled a bit. It humored him how little she knew; how little HE used to know. " Well, that's a lot of questions."

He looked around. A bunch of citizens were staring at them, which made sense, since they did just see Doctor Strange fight off some vampires.

"I will answer any questions you have, but this isn't the right place to do it. Do you trust me?"

Abigail was silent for a second, thinking. "I'm.. not sure. I just met you. But if you know the answers to all of my questions, and my parents trusted you enough to want me to find you… I guess I kind of have to trust you."

Doctor Strange was some what relieved. "Perfect. Now come with me."

And with that, he opened up a portal with his sling ring, and went through it. When Strange appeared in this apartment, he expected Abigail to follow him. But no. Stephen sighed. Even though she was 17, she acted like she was only a clueless 6 year old. This is why he wasn't super fond of kids. He waited for about a minute before he decided she wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow or not. So Stephen stuck his arm through the portal and beckoned her to follow.

When Miss Time Finally decided to join him, Doctor Strange said, "Please, sit." When she sat, she looked around the room.

"Is this where you live Doc?"

Stephen frowned. He did not work his way up to the top, and become a neurosurgeon, just to be called 'doc'.

"Doctor, thank you. And yes, I do live here."

This time it was Abigail who frowned.

"Uh, no disrespect Mr. Strange, but I expected for you to have a more… Sorcerery looking place. This looks like it could be the house of any wealthy New Yorker."

Stephen stood up, and raised his voice a little.

"Listen. I am a DOCTOR. Not a Mister. Not a "Doc". I am DOCTOR. Doctor Strange. You got that?"

Abigail looked surprised. Then nodded. Strange read her thoughts though. She was merely going along with it. She didn't think he used to be an actual doctor…. Stephen sighed. Never mind. He would explain that to her later.

"Tea?" He asked Abigail.

Abigail shook her head. "No thank you."

So Doctor Strange sat down too. "I don't have a lot of time right now, so if you don't mind, I will answer your questions, but briefly."

Abigail stick a thumbs up in response.

Strange took a deep breath, since he knew even brief, there was a lot of explaining to do.

"First of all, your mom wanted you to find me because I could teach you to defend yourself from threats such as the guy who murdered your parents….".

Strange trailed off, as if a new thought came to mind. Stephen pieced together the clues, including what the murderer had said to Abigail. He knew who this magician was….

Stephen continued. "Second of all, I do know who the person who killed your family is. But that information isn't ready for you to hear yet. In time, you will though. In time everything will make sense. And as I said before, I can teach you how to defend yourself from threats such as him. Because I know you will meet him again, very soon. And those shadowy figures were vampires-"

Abigail cutted in. "From what I heard in myths in stuff, can't vampires only come out at night?"

Strange's expression darkened. "Yes. Usually. Every time I've met them before, they died with the contact of light. This time however…. I have a feeling great evil is awakening…"

Stephen paused for a minute. He was giving a little too much away right now. He didn't want to overwhelm the poor girl.

But he continued. "As for what's going on- well, that's a very broad topic. It would take much to long to explain everything."

Amelia looked both awe struck and very confused.

"Doctor.. I'm not understanding exactly what you are telling me…"

Doctor Strange grimaced, knowing only trouble would come if he answered her. But she did deserve to know her blood.

"Miss Time," Strange said.

"You have sorcery in your blood."


	4. Sling ring? What's that?

**Gah! I'm so sorry this chapter was a lot shorter than my chapters usually are (This was only about 700 words. Usually my chapters are around 1200 words). I'll try to make it up to you by making the next chapter extra long! Anyway, I have some really exciting ideas planned for the next couple chapters, and can't wait to write them down! Please comment if there is anything AT ALL you would like to see in my story! Also, I was thinking of writing a one shot. Any ideas? Tell me in the comments please!**

 **Ah. I gotta go to bed now as it's really late here in Italy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I Stared at the doctor. "Wait.. what? Can.. can you repeat that sentence again?"

"You know what I said. And it's true. Why do you think your mother wanted you to find me? She wanted me to teach you."

I was in a little shock, but I was also interested in this conversation. So I decided to carry on, and think about the other things later. "Teach me.. what exactly?"

Doctor Strange turned around, and answered her question. "Teach you the mystic arts, of course. There are many different aspects of it to learn. First, you will learn how to use a sling ring. Then-"

In my curiosity, I interrupted him. "What's a sling ring?"

The doc turned around and held out his hand. For some reason it was shaking, but I put that out of my mind quickly after I saw the strange ring he was wearing.

"That's a sling ring," he said. I glared at him.

"Yeah okay, but what does it do?"

Doctor Strange beckoned for me to stand up. "Come with me," he replied.

I looked at him, confused. "Um, where are we going? I thought you were going to tell me what a sling ring was-"

"I'm going to show you what a sling ring does," Strange interrupted.

I was about to say something like, "Okay?" Until he put out his two fingers with the sling ring on them, and moved them in a large circle in the air. When he was done with that gesture, a ring of something that (to me) looked like a ring of fire appeared.

As if reading my thoughts, (which the sorcerer probably WAS) Doctor Strange said, "Its not fire. It's magic. Don't worry. I know how your family got murdered, and I'm sorry if this startled you in any way."

Honestly, I didn't even think back on the fact about the murders by fire. But when he said the last sentence, I felt my heart ache for my family and old life again.

After a few moments of silence, I decided dwelling on the past wasn't a good idea. The doc then, with his mind reading skills, knew how I just wanted to forget about the incident right now. So he stepped through the ring. Then I realized how this look and acted oddly familiar to the portal I came here in.

When we were both through the portal, we were in an outside place that looked like it maybe was in India or something.

Doctor Strange looked up in the sky as if saying hello to a place he hadn't been to in a while.

"Abigail," he said. "Welcome to Kathmandu, Nepal. This compound you are in right now is called Kamar- Taj."

I looked around me. "Why are we here?"

The doctor smiled ever so slightly. "This is where I will teach you. This is where I foundation new path, and started my journey on becoming the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Alright…". I paused. I was still very confused of how we started in New York, then just one second later ended up in Nepal. Just further proof I certainly did not know how the universe worked.

Doctor Strange looked at me. "As you have recently found out, sling rings can take you anywhere in a matter of seconds. Any place you imagine in the universe, you can go there with practically a wave of hand. And it's very important that you learn this before I show you the different dimensions."

I was gaping like a fish without water. I could travel anywhere in just seconds? It seemed way to impossible. But then again, before today I didn't know all this stuff was possible.

I certainly had a LOT to learn.


End file.
